


I've Made a Deal With the Devil It Seems

by evilregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Gen, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow has a hard time letting her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Made a Deal With the Devil It Seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> Femslash100, drabbletag6, prompt: agreement

“Here’s her bag. Her baby blanket is in there with her teddy. I’ve packed extra pajamas in case she has a little accident. You have my number if you need anything or if she wants to come home early,” Snow says nervously, still holding on tightly to her daughter’s hand. She isn’t thrilled about their arrangement, but Emma asked, and Snow couldn’t refuse. “You can call us at _any_ times,” she stresses.  
  
“Thank you, I’m sure we’ll be fine, right Emma?” Blonde curls bounce as Emma nods enthusiastically.  
  
Ingrid takes Emma’s bag and sets it down by the door. She lets Snow hug and kiss her daughter before ushering Emma inside. She’s surprised Charming isn’t with them. He’s probably still at the station.  
  
“Alright sweet girl, time to say goodbye to mommy, you’ll see her again on Sunday. Bye mommy.”  
  
“Bye, bye, mommy!” Emma repeats, beaming and waving her hand at Snow.  
  
“Wait,” Snow exclaims suddenly, “I’ll see her tomorrow. We agreed to let her sleep over for a night,” she argues looking quite panicked.  
  
“No,” Ingrid sighs, her smile never wavering, “we agreed on a weekend. It’s what Emma wants.”  
  
And what Emma wants, she gets, unless it is detrimental to her health and safety, they’ve mutually decided.  
  
Emma looks anxiously between her mommies.  
  
“We also agreed not to fight in front of Emma anymore,” Ingrid reminds her.  
  
Snow inclines her head, forcing a smile as not to upset Emma.  
  
“I’ll see you Sunday, baby. Be good to Ingrid.”


End file.
